


Fix You

by Murasakiiro no iruka (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Mentioned Matsuoka Rin, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Murasakiiro%20no%20iruka
Summary: Because this was all Haru needed, Rei's arms around him...
-----The one where Haru is lonely and Rei makes everything feel better like he always does.Loosely based on Fix You by Coldplay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugardaddyviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardaddyviktor/gifts).



> _Conn, angel, I love you_

It ached; oh how it ached. Ever since he had returned from Australia, there seemed to be a pit in his stomach, eating him alive, taking over every vein in his body. It was a hole that no matter what he did, it wouldn’t leave. He had even tried to go swimming, had paid for entrance to the local pool at the crack of dawn, but it didn’t do anything. The hole stopped getting bigger, but he could still feel it there, the loneliness.  
  
Rin hadn’t returned to Japan with him when he had come home. Haru hadn’t bothered to contact Makoto, Nagisa or Rei. Even Gou didn’t know he was back in Japan – well, Gou probably knew, Rin had more than likely let her know.  
  
Haru was in the bath, nose barely above the cold water as he stared at the taps. They dripped slowly, almost in sync, and Haru wondered if he should turn the hot water tap on for a moment or two. He really should warm the water up, but the cold water made him numb – number than he already was and he could pretend it was the water that was making him numb, not the loneliness, if only for a moment.  
  
Haru knew he shouldn’t be affected like this. He shouldn’t feel so horrible at Rin not coming back to Japan with him – he was staying another month of summer in Australia, reconnecting with the couple that had housed him when he was a child. He shouldn’t be this hung up over Rin, not when he had a boyfriend here, in Japan. A boyfriend that had tried to contact him since he returned, and a boyfriend that Haru had let ring to voicemail because he couldn’t handle it.  
  
Rei. Rei should be the one he felt lonely over, not Rin, and Haru hated himself for it.  
  
Haru needed to stop thinking. He dipped himself under the water, opening his eyes to stare at the blurry lights above, to see the patterns on the water that flowed and dripped and for a moment, he felt a little better. For a second, he could pretend he was alright, but then he heard his back door open and close, barely audible under the water, but it was enough to make Haru sit up. He tilted his head listening intently, and then he didn’t need to listen because he saw a flash of dark blue hair and then Rei was seated on the edge of the bath.  
  
They said nothing, and Rei reached out, gently wiping the tears from Haru’s face. The swimmer jolted back, unaware he had even been crying, and he sniffed a little. Rei stood silently, stripping down to his swim suit before he nudged Haru. Haru slipped forward in the bath, giving Rei room to get in.  
  
He audibly cursed at the temperature of the water, but he sat down, his arms encircling Haru’s waist. It was a tight hold, and Haru leant back between Rei’s legs, resting against his chest. Still, it was silent. Neither spoke, neither needed to. They just needed to lay like this because Rei just wanted to know Haru was okay and Haru just needed the quiet comfort of his boyfriend there, and this was all either of them needed.  
  
One of Rei’s hands eventually moved, teasing through Haru’s hair and flattening the awkward spikes that were currently refusing to stay flat. Haru titled his head back with a soft sigh. It had taken weeks for Haru to be comfortable with Rei touching his hair, but now, he loved when those slender fingers played with his locks, wrapping them around his finger or trying to plait the little length he had.  
  
“I’m sorry for the radio silence.”  
  
“Don’t be. You’ve been tense.” Rei pressed a kiss to the top of Haru’s head and the swimmer shifted a little. He rolled over, moving so he could somewhat float with their chests touching.  
  
They stayed like that, silent. The numbness was beginning to fade away now. It was making it’s way through Haru’s body, but it was going in the opposite direction. It was getting smaller and smaller and the hole didn’t seem like the size of a black hole anymore.  
  
His foot reached out, his toe turning the hot water tap on. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Rei’s lips, which was gladly reciprocated as Rei rubbed gentle circles into the small of Haru’s back. The swimmer turned around again, resting in between Rei’s legs and leaning on his chest as he was before.  
  
He didn’t need the cold water now. He didn’t need to tell himself he was numb for a different reason because this was all he needed. Rei’s arms around him, Rei’s lips on his skin, Rei’s fingers playing with his hair.  
  
Because Rei was the only one that could fix Haru when he got like this, when the loneliness enveloped him and made him feel like he was drowning on land. Rei ignited his bones, and made him breathe easy again. Rei reassured him he was lonely.  
  
And, Rei would always guide him back home, back to land, and straight into Rei’s arms where everything felt safe and warm.


End file.
